


Cheer Up, You're A Superstar!

by ItsAkira (Nasharuu)



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akira is a fan, Alternate Universe - Idols, Ann the ultimate wingman, He's not relevant, M/M, Maruki appears like in one moment, Pegoryu Secret Santa, Post-Canon, Ryuji is an Idol, akira is in college, kinda Royal spoilers?, past Ryuji/Ann
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28298541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nasharuu/pseuds/ItsAkira
Summary: Skull★, one of Japan's biggest male Idol, is having a show in Shibuya,Tokyo.Kurusu Akira, a college student and a big fan of his, will finally see his favorite Idol live.Romance might ensue.Secret Santa gift courtesy of the event by the Pegoryu Discord Server!!
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Sakamoto Ryuji, Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji, Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakamoto Ryuji, minor Suzui Shiho/Takamaki Ann - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29
Collections: The Pegoryu Discord Secret Santa 2020!





	Cheer Up, You're A Superstar!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> This is my gift for my giftee, Cyan! I was excited to make this because Idol AU's are my favorite and yall know I'm a slut for Lovers!Ryuji...
> 
> But not this time, though! I managed to refrain myself and have regular Ryuji since this is not an Arcana Swap situation, sorry! I will come back with my lovely Pink Haired Lovers!Ryuji one day!
> 
> (A side tangent, is that this gift originally was going to feature an art piece, but time restrains due to a last moment decision from my family and my emotional state prevented me from doing so. For now, only the fic will be posted. Sorry Cyan, I will try to finish it and give it to you via DM tho!)
> 
> For Ryuji's type of music, I took inspiration from artists like [Reol](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8IK6eLTNV1k).
> 
> Enjoy~

“Ann, are you sure this is a good idea?” Bemoaned the raven while on the phone. He was currently in line for the venue, a firm grip on his bag. 

_“Yes I am!! Come on Akira, you’ve been wanting to see him ever since the concert was announced!”_ Chirped the blonde, her tone teasing yet outgoing. Akira sighed, his eyes darting to the building. There’s a reason he was currently here instead of being on his bed, inside the fluffy covers. 

Skull★, one of the most famous male Idols in Japan was finally hosting a concert in Tokyo, more specifically in Shibuya. As soon Akira heard of it, he dialed his childhood and college friend Ann Takamaki to tell her the news. After a screaming match which involved a bit of blackmail, the raven caved in, and praying for his stepfather to not kill him, he bought tickets for the concert. 

Akira never thought he would be one of those weirdos obsessed with Idols (because he was NOT obsessed with Skull, not at all!). Ann and Shiho were more into that kind of genre, but after listening to Skull and some of his songs, he was hooked. It wasn’t the typical bubbly, pop happy-go-lucky songs. No sir. Skull had a style that was akin to Dance or Electronic music with some flavors from Western rock mixed in. 

_And it was good._

Skull’s bad boy attitude but still shiny and colorful, very Visual Key-ish wardrobe was eye-catching. The raven ended up going down the rabbit hole of Skull’s discography and now he was a big fan of his. 

It _might_ have smothered Akira to the point he started to develop a small crush on the Idol. 

“I swear to god and all holy, Ann. I don’t know if I can do this…”

“ _Bullshit! I didn’t harass you for a whole week for you to trash this opportunity!_ ” Said the model, her pout evident. “ _Besides, you have the ticket already bought. You cannot turn back, Kurusu_ ” 

“You start to sound like Futaba…” he mumbled completely crestfallen, the line slowly moving forward. He adjusted the strap of his bag. “Ok then! Just make sure Morgana is ok for today. And if I die, I will haunt you in your dreams” he looked up to see that he was already at the arc of the entrance doors.

“ _Alrighty! Have a great night, Akira~_ ” called Ann, her mood up the roof and soon the call was over. Akira put his phone in his pocket, breathing deep. 

_This would be a long night…_

****************************••••••••••••••••••••••••••**************************

Akira has never seen so many people in one place like this. 

Sure, his college classes were always full, but not to the point of being in constant physical contact with a random stranger. He felt out of place with all the female fans surrounding him, the occasional guy being his girlfriend’s chaperone, or a dad spoiling his teenage daughter. He hunched on himself, trying to disappear from the crowd, his hands gripping the bar that separated the audience with the huge stage. 

Akira was nervous. He was finally seeing his favorite Idol and celebrity crush front and center. He could feel his heart pounding aggressively against his ribcage. 

_Everything will be fine, Kurusu. Just enjoy the show, and then go back home. Simple..._

The stage lights suddenly came to life, along with the wide screen in the back. A nice, familiar beat started playing in the background, making the bespectacled young man buzz with the intensity of the bass. The crowd started cheering Skull’s name while shaking their glow sticks. 

After what felt like forever, a figure emerged from the darkness, illuminated by the artificial glow of the overhead neon lights.

Akira felt his heart skip a beat. 

Skull looked astonishing as always, his attire consisted in a yellow ripped shirt with a graphic skull on the chest, a red scarf/ascot with a maw drawn on it, a vest similar to a pirate’s; black with metallic accents, including a metal spine on the back, yellow gloves and his black jeans with a chain hanging from the side. His boots are equally black with yellow and red accents.

He even had a small hair clip in the shape of a skull on his electric yellow hair, and had make up in the shape of small thunderbolts on his cheeks. 

It was the perfect mix of brass and adorable, ideal for an Idol like him. 

He opened with one of his recent songs, ‘ _God Hand_ ’ (and one of Akira’s favorites) as he moved around the stage, radiant and glowing like the sun itself. Akira couldn’t help but stare completely awestruck, mindlessly singing along with the lyrics. 

It wasn’t until Skull got closer to the edge of the stage, where he made a swift turn and pointed to the audience and sang.

_More specifically, to Akira_

“ **_Hold onto me_ **

**_‘Cause I won’t let you down, baby~”_ **

The raven blushed deeply, gripping the strap of his bag tightly, his phone, which he pulled out to take a photo and video to send to Ann, almost slipped off his fingers. 

_‘Did Skull just… sung at me?!’_

He shook his head, trying to stop thinking about the outlandish possibility that an Idol like Skull noticed him from miles and miles of fans. 

The song came to a close, with Skull making his iconic pose of his arms crossed over his chest in a big ‘X’. The crowd went crazy, cheering and flailing glow sticks in the sea of people. Akira stood like he just came back from deep in the clouds, his ears buzzing. Grey eyes fixed on the _beautiful_ boy on stage, who looked back at Akira, this time giving him a wink. 

The raven felt his face burn the same color as Skull’s scarf. 

*********************************••••••••••••••••••••******************************

The concert ended roughly at 12 am. Where the audience slowly started to drain out of the venue, girls with their friends fangirling about “how amazing and hot Skull★ was!” 

Akira was exhausted. He could feel a small migraine forming and the drowsiness of craving the soft feeling of his pillow. He was pulling his phone out of his pocket to call either Ann or Sojiro when a woman not older than him in a black shirt approached him. 

“You. Come with me” she said, her brown hair short and eyes curt. Akira jumped. _Oh no…_

The woman led him backstage, going through a corridor with several doors. “I-I’m not in trouble… right?” He whispered, fidgeting with his hands. The woman raised a brow at him.

“No”

They arrived at a door, it was fairly decorated aside from the plaque on it. Akira’s jaw almost dropped to the floor 

_Skull★_

“Don’t make him wait...” she said, as she stood at the door. Akira nervously knocked. 

“ _Go in!_ ”

He was going to fucking pass out.

The raven opened the door, being met immediately with a vibrant dressing room. Aside from the usual couch and stools and dressers around, it was decorated with some posters on the walls, and manga laid on some furniture. 

Opening a door from the left (probably a walk-in dresser?) emerged the cause of Akira’s daydreams, Skull★ himself.

“Oh! It’s you!” He chirped, rubbing a towel on his damp face, now lacking makeup. “Thank the heavens Makoto was able to get you before ya dashed”

Akira was rigid, as if he was competing with a statue to see who was the most stone-like. Skull’s attitude was exactly just as his persona on stage: laidback, outgoing and radiant. “What’s up with you man? You look like you saw a ghost or somethin’...” he patted the leather couch he was now sitting on “C’mon! Take a seat. I called you in anyways”

Akira came back from his freeze, shuffling to the couch and sitting near Skull, hands gripping the strap of his bag. “Why… Why did you call me in?” 

Skull was silent for a while until he smiled and looked away “I...I saw you during the concert and the way you looked up at me. It reminded me when I was a kid and wanted to be an Idol” he responded honestly, rubbing his neck sheepishly. 

Akira fixed his glasses as a way to control the massive blush growing by the minute. 

Suddenly, his phone buzzed on his hand, and he turned it up to see a notification from Ann

_“Heyyyy did you die?? If you’re not respond ASAP 💖”_

“Wait…” mumbled Skull, his brown eyes wide. He leaned in to see Akira’s screen closely, leaning into the raven’s shoulder in the process. The bespectacled young man swallowed “Ann? As in Ann Takamaki, The Blazing Panther?”

“Uhhh yeah? Why?”

Skull guffawed, with a wide smile. Akira’s heart skipped a beat at the sight. He looked genuine when he laughed, outshining the sun itself. When the Idol calmed down, he smiled at Akira “dude… she’s my former school friend!” 

_Can the floor swallow him already?_

“What?”

“Yeah… we basically grew up together. Although we distance ourselves during high school for a while. We realized a lot about ourselves and we knew it wasn’t going to work out” he explained, leaning back on his hands. Akira blinked.

“W- hold on… wasn’t going to “work out”? You dated each other???”

Skull looked at him with a relaxed yet open gaze “Yeah. She’s my ex-girlfriend” 

_What the fuck_

But something stuck out to the raven. Ann had told Akira she was gay, her feelings for Shiho being too much to handle for her to keep pretending. And Skull mentioned “ **ourselves** ”, as in plural...

“You said you two figured out about yourselves… does that mean—”

“Yeah. I’m bi” he casually said, but his body tensed in a way Akira was very familiar with. 

“Don’t worry. Your secret is safe”

Skull looked at him once more, a tiny brow raised. Akira sighed. “I’m gay…”

“Oh”

“Yeah” he sighed. Even after all these years, it’s still hard to tell other people. Akira quickly recovered though, after thinking about the weird reunion. “Hold a second. You and Ann know each other” 

“Yes..?” 

Steel grey eyes squinted at the Idol, suspicion evident “and you two still are close, I assume”

“Uh huh..?” 

He dropped his hands over his thighs “Did Ann told you I was here” he objected. Skull suddenly broke eye contact. 

“I don’t know what you mean, man”

“That wasn’t a question”

The faux blond sighed, slumped on himself. He gave Akira an apologetic smile. _He was going to give that scoundrel the verbal smackdown of her life…_

“Sorry. I owed Ann a lot, so I thought it was fair that I did this for her… well, a friend of hers” he explained “she had told me how much of a fan of me you’re and..”

Skull looked away, a pink dust on his cheeks. 

“And to be honest, I never imagine someone so cute would be interested in me like that”

Akira spluttered, glasses falling askew on the bridge of his nose. _He did_ **_not_ ** _call him cute!_

Akira fidgeted with his phone, lifting it so the screen would automatically lit on. His eyes widened at the hour. 

“Oh crap! It’s late… I have to be home soon” he stood up, almost giving himself whiplash. Skull also got up from the couch. 

“Here, let me give you a lift. I was the one who took you hostage after all” he guided Akira to the parking lot, with the guard from before (Makoto, he assumed her name was) trailing in. 

“Hey, Mako. Is the chauffeur available?”

“Yes” 

“Bring him in then. I will come back soon”

After a few minutes, the sleek black car arrived in, the windows rolling down to show a man, probably in his mid 20’s, glasses and scruffy goatee.

“Hey Maruki-san! I need ya to drive us somewhere real quick”

—————————————————————————————————

It didn’t take long to arrive at Yongen-Jaya. Akira exhaled after seeing the familiar streets and buildings. Announcing his apartment was close, Skull told the chauffeur to stop right at the corner of the complex. The raven stepped out of the car, breathing in the cold breeze. He looked back at Skull, who gave him a smile. 

“Thank you. Take care…”

“Right back at ya” he replied, waving at Akira and closing the door. The car soon made its way back to the venue.

Akira walked to his apartment, opening the door and stumbling to the couch. He left out a tired sigh, fishing his phone to click on Ann’s contact. That’s when he noticed an unknown contact send him a message.

**Unknown**

_Hey!! It’s Skull. Ann texted and gave me your number._

_I hope it doesn’t feel creepy or sumth._

_I just want to talk to you more_

Akira blinked once, twice. His heart hammering on his chest like metal on an anvil. He would give Ann a scolding later.

**Kurusu Akira**

_Sure… I would love to._

**Unknown**

_Sweet!_

He was going to his contacts to save the number as ‘Skull★’ when the Idol texted again.

**Unknown**

_Btw._

_Just call me Ryuji ;)_

_Well gtg. I have another show tomorrow_

_See you Akira 💛_

The raven blushed, but continued typing in the Idol’s contact.

  
 **> Contact saved as ** **_‘Ryuji★’_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and Happy Holidays everyone!!!


End file.
